Will You Go With Me?
by HouseCity101
Summary: The People Pampering Pets Charity Ball is tonight and Vinnie hears Blythe saying that she has a date with her dad.And when he hears this,Vinnie decides that is time to ask one of his female friends on a date to the charity ball,who is his secret crush and who he really cares about,and that friend is...


**AT LAST,I'M FINALLY HERE!**

**This is HouseCity101 about to do my first LPS story,''Will You Go With Me?''! Remember,this is a VxZ story and this took place after the episode ''Mean Isn't Your Color''.NOW LETS GO!**

* * *

It was the greatest night everyone was going to:The People Pampering Pets Charity Ball and Blythe was getting ready with her dress while the pets were waiting for she was getting ready,she saw the dumbwaiter moving slowly going up and she stopped to see who it was and it was Vinnie moving the rope from there as she see him in a sad look.

Blythe went over to him to ask what was wrong.''Hey Vinnie,why aren't you with the other pets and what's wrong?'' she said.''What!? Oh its nothing!'' Vinnie said as he tried to hide his sad Blythe can look into Vinnie's face as he sadly sight.''Okay!'' he said.''I heard that you had a date with your dad,so I decided to ask one of the girls to go out with Pepper couldn't,then Minka and now Penny-Ling!'' ''But wait!There's one more you didn't ask!'' Blythe said.''Whoooo?!'' Vinnie said as he answered in all cute-like with his eyes widened.''Its Zoe that's all.'' Blythe answered.''Why won't you ask her to the-'' ''NOOOOO!'' Vinnie said and he holded Blythe very tight.''I'm not asking Zoe because...because...'' ''Because what?'' Blythe said as she know something was up to him.''Because...because...**ITS BECAUSE I CRUSH ON HER!**'' Vinnie screamed as Blythe's room was shaking like an earthquake.

''So wait,the reason why you don't want to ask Zoe out is because you have a crush on her?!'' Blythe said.''**YESSS!**'' Vinnie said as he cried in wanted to calm him down so he can understand,although she hadn't seen the little guy cry before.''Okay! Vinnie if you could just tell Zoe you wan't to ask her to the ball,then just try.''she said.''I don't know Blythe!'' Vinnie said as he was starting to get nervous.''What if she says 'no'?'' ''I bet she won't.I'll be right with you!'' Blythe said.

Vinnie was started to get happy as he jumped to Blythe,hugging her real tight.''Oh,thank you Blythe!Now come on...I have a girl to ask out!'' he said happy and fierce as he tugged Blythe to upstairs,but he didn't know that Blythe wasn't finished with her dress.''Vinnie,wait!I'm not done with my dress!'' Vinnie was angry at this so he quickly went back to Blythe's room,picked up a few items and put them on Blythe as she looked like a beautiful princess!''Vinnie,thank you!I look like a princess getting-!'' ''Yeah,yeah,yeah lets go now!'' Vinnie said as he rushed upstairs with Blythe and Blythe was happy for Vinnie getting ready for his crush.

* * *

**This is HouseCity101 and now i'm gonna do the other part in transcript form because the story form is killing me :)!**

* * *

Vinnie saw Zoe on top of the roof sitting on a chair,and he was nervous to tell her about asking her was with Blythe at the door.

Vinnie:I don't know about this Blythe.

Blythe:You'll be fine! Remember i'm right beside you!

Vinnie:Okay!

Vinnie walked up to Zoe,who was looking at the city view.

Vinnie:Oh...hi Zoe.

Zoe::Oh hi Vinnie! Is there something wrong?

Vinnie:No there's nothing wrong!

Vinnie turned to Blythe who put a thumb's up and a wink at him and he smiled at her.

Vinnie:Zoe,I wan't to ask you if you would...would...

Zoe:Would what?

Blythe saw what's going on and sense its going to be bad,but hope came when Vinnie spoke up.

Vinnie:If you would...would...**GO TO THE PEOPLE PAMPERING PETS CHARITY BALL WITH ME!?**

Zoe's eyes widened and was shocked by this and couldn't believe what Vinnie said.

Zoe:What?

Vinnie:I wanted to go out with you just this said no,then Minka...and now Penny-Ling.I know you're gonna said no,so I now understand.

Vinnie's chance failed to ask Zoe out and was heartbroken by this and his green hair acted like Vinnie too,only sad that it all failed until this happened.

Zoe:Actually Vinnie...I was about to say...'Yes'.

Vinnie turned back with his eyes widened when he heard this.

Vinnie:Whaaaaaat!?

Zoe:Yes darling,I was about to say 'Yes' when you told me about what happened.

Vinnie:So does this means that you'll go out with me?

Zoe:Of course! Why wouldn't I?

Vinnie's hair deflated back up as he was about to scream like a girl,but he decided to hide it.

Vinnie:Okay...so I'll see you at the ball!

Zoe:Oh!And one more thing Vinnie!

Vinnie:Yeah Zoe?

Zoe:Remember when Blythe showed us Penny-Ling's ball dress,why did you say''you totally wear it''?

Vinnie was shocked when he heared this and blushed about what actually said he wear it but he didn't,it kinda got into his also smirked at this,literally!

Vinnie:I was just kidding!I didn't really you know!

Zoe:Okay!

Vinnie was happy Zoe understand and walked off happily while Zoe smiled at him as the gecko walked back to the Vinnie went in,Blythe was seen smiling that he did it.

Blythe:Vinnie,I'm so happy for you!

Vinnie:Thanks Blythe,but it was you who helped me!

Blythe:Yeah...and about Penny-Ling's ball dress...

Vinnie:Yeah?

Blythe:...I want you to wear it!

Vinnie:**WHAT! **I'm not gonna wear it man!

Vinnie ran away laughing with Blythe,joking about the now,Vinnie finally got what he wanted.

THE END!

* * *

Finally,i'm done! Sorry about the Bold print,it wasn't working

I hope you enjoy the story,so please review!Coming up next:Pokemon:Snivy Xtremes! Good-bye :)!


End file.
